


The Bear and the Babydoll

by faultfanatic



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultfanatic/pseuds/faultfanatic





	The Bear and the Babydoll

"Looking for a 18+ male with good grammar to role play with." I'd copied and pasted this same sentence what felt like a million times over on this damned chat site, hoping someone would peak my interest. So far, no good had come of it.  
Some might say I'm too picky, others say I'm not picky enough. I say fuck off, it's my life.  
Why was I looking for some knight in shining armor to talk to? It just so happens that I was on spring break from theater schooling, back in my mother's house for a week, with NOTHING to do. So, looking to "broaden" my interests, I'd summoned the courage to search for said doofus in tin foil.  
I ended yet another chat after some loser asked if I "giv hed." One, spell shit correctly. Two, it's over the Internet so why does it make a difference?  
I was about ready to call it quits when I decided to give one more person a shot. I didn't have to wait long for his response.  
"Hi, I'm Brayden. I'm 30 and I have quite excellent grammatical skills," he said.  
Well, well, well, what have we here? I didn't get too excited, as I had encountered a couple of guys like this who disconnect once they found out my age...  
My response was, "Nice to meet you, Brayden. I'm Bethany." I forwent telling him my age, hoping he wouldn't ask. No. Such. Luck.  
"Nice to meet you as well, Bethany. Might I ask how old you are?"  
Do I fudge the truth a little? I'm not a great liar... "I'm 18," I responded truthfully.  
His next response shocked me. "I'm fine with the age difference if you are."  
I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. Holy smokes, he still wants to talk?  
"It actually helps with the role play I had in mind," I quickly sent him my response, biting my bottom lip. Hopefully it's not some kid pulling my leg. "Do you think we might be able to switch to Kik?" I tentatively asked, praying that he wouldn't disconnect. (Kik is a chat app)  
"I actually prefer Kik myself. What is your username?"  
Again, his response is a surprise, but a good one at that. Maybe even great. I sent him my username for the app and he said that he'll talk to me there before disconnecting. I moved from my computer desk to my bed, pulling my iPad mini off the charger. I waited for about five minutes, chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously.  
Did I misspell my user?  
Did he change his mind?  
I sighed, rolling off my bed to go get a soda from the fridge. Halfway down the stairs, my mini pinged from my room. I hurriedly grabbed a bottle of clear pop from the fridge and ran back up the stairs.  
Once I was back in my room, my iPad pinged in a reminder that I had a new message. I laid on my back, wincing slightly at the ever present ache that was a result of an unfortunate cheerleading accident. I quickly opened up my Kik app and was surprised to see a that I had a picture from him along with his short "Hi, it's Brayden."  
The picture, which I assumed was of him, showed a bald, bearded man with amazingly blue eyes. I couldn't stop starring into his eyes. I sent him back the black and white photo I send to anyone I talk to online. It shows off the tri-rose tattoo on my right shoulder.  
"I love the tattoo," he responds, making me smile brightly at the screen. I always enjoy showing off my tattoos. "I have more," I sent back, "Would you like to see?"  
His simple reply was this, "Please." I smile at his response and send him pictures of 3 of my 4 other tattoos: my father's police badge on my right side, a dream catcher on my left thigh, and the single foreign word on the arch of my left foot. My last tattoo will remain a secret....for now.  
"Such beautiful ink on a gorgeous woman," came his reply, making my cheeks flush bright red. "May I see the roleplay you had in mind for us?"  
"Sure, one moment," I replied, scrolling through the notes on my mini. Once I'd copied and pasted the intro to the roleplay, I sent it, reading along with him.  
(You have been a close friend of my mother's, who is an ER doctor, for about 10 years. Tonight is a big dinner for your company, which you have asked my mom to attend as you date. While she is in her room getting ready, you and I are downstairs, chatting. She receives a call from the hospital, saying that she is needed, and so she asks you if it would be okay for you to take me in her place. After receiving your approval, I hurry up the stairs to change into a deep green cocktail dress with lace sleeves, black stiletto pumps, and pull my dark auburn hair into a side braid. I smooth red lipstick over my lips before coming down the stairs, seeking your approval once again. "Is this alright?" I tentatively ask, as you are standing with your back to me, my eyes looking down at my feet.)


End file.
